


your fairytale

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But life—turns out it's nothing but a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble based around a "bad end" where the party does kill Estelle. Gotta love that angst I guess.

If this was a story, Estelle would know the perfect ending for it. 

As Yuri laid the princess’ corpse on the ground as gently as he can, that was the thought that crossed his mind. She always did love to read, right? She’d be sure to know the right kind of ending for a story like this.

Maybe the sheer grief felt and tears shed by everyone around him would be enough to bring her back, as if she’d sit right back up and say it was all a joke. Maybe whatever gods were out there would take pity on her unfortunate soul, raise her from the dead as reward for her compassion and a second chance at life. Or maybe, maybe if he didn’t have so much blood on his hands and was more like a righteous, noble prince, true love’s kiss would be all that they needed to see her open her eyes once again.

He always did suck at stories.

Did he love her? Maybe. He wasn’t even sure. How could he be sure when there were corrupt nobles to take care of and giant talking monsters to deal with? His own feelings—whatever they were—aside, true love only worked if it went both ways, right? It’s not like he knew how Estelle felt either.

He didn’t know, and now he never would. Any answers he might have gotten died along with her, leaving only a hollow that would never be filled.

If this was a story, Estelle would know the perfect ending for it.

But Estelle was dead, this wasn’t a story, and there were no happy endings for either of them.


End file.
